hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Noire
Considered to be an ideal goddess, Noire (ノワール, Nowāru) presides over Lastation. She works on her own time and by herself, which leads to her getting ill or tired very easily. She tries to do too much at once by herself and refuses the help of others unless its really important. It's revealed she plans to give up her position of Goddess through the games events, due to not wanting to interfere with the worlds imperfect ways. It's assumed her little sister Uni, would be the one to take over if this happened. Or even Kei Jinguji, who runs Lastation in MK-II when she is captured. Noire fights with rapiers and guns/pistols. *For a list of outfits please see: Noire Costumes *For weapons see: Weapons *For a list of Accessories view: Accessories Personality As stated, Noire is known as the ideal Goddess. She is very polite and generally respectful to everyone and puts her entire being into everything she does. However, she comes off as hard-headed due to only wanting to do things alone and without others, refusing their aid unless she has no choice. She only wants to bring improvement for the better, but she tries too hard and ends up either letting her efforts go to waste or simply making herself ill. This is when she will go to Gust for something to help with whatever is ailing her. However, its revealed that Noire happens to be self-conscious and cares highly for her personal image and what others think about her. She keeps this to herself, along with many other things she happens to have an interest in. Such as denying her attendance at a Convention until Nisa tricks her. Noire was happy that she may have found a friend to go with to them now until Nisa reveals she's part of the Security Staff. Noire hurriedly denies anything else and leaves, causing Nisa to ask herself if Noire has any friends. Noire, while not a video game person like the others. Is into other Otaku-like things and is a big Cosplay fan. She also has gotten into voice acting and enjoys music. Other then the intro to the game and official art, Noire has little to no interactions with Blanc and Vert. She has a hard relationship with Neptune due to seemingly share a close bond depending on media (like the Manga). She isn't afraid to yell or insult or attack Neptune if she upsets her. She refused to help Neptune at first, but had expressed joy when she did finally regain her memories. It's possible they may have feelings for each other, as Neptune is one of the only people who can get through to Noire, and live after doing such intimate things with her. As well as the fact Black Heart openly admitted to liking Purple Heart. Most likely they are close friends, but with many differences between them. In the manga, Noire has a very noticeable strict and angry temper. After the others are kicked out by Histoire, who deems them lazy and not at all willing to take the status as Goddesses seriously. Noire takes them in but she begins to grow tired of the very same thing. Neptune tries to manipulate her by making cutesy expressions and giving her special back and shoulder rubs. But this only worked until Neptune decided to tickle her instead... Black Heart As Black Heart (ブラックハート, Burakkuhāto) Noire goes from being a polite and calm tempered girl to a very tough and competitive one who openly states rude or sarcastic comments, usually with a small smirk. Mysterious and fought several times before she joins the party, Black Heart is very aggressive towards Neptune and holds a strong grudge against her. In the opening while she didn't want to quit the giant fight the four Goddesses were in, Black Heart admitted that they only wasted time berating each other like this. So she and Green Heart begin to consult and form an idea, bringing in White Heart after a few minutes. She expressed wanting to fight White Heart since her violent behavior gets on her nerves. While Green Heart stated she wished to fight Black Heart because she had nobody else to pick. Black Heart didn't seem upset by this, instead smiling when she mentioned only Purple Heart was left. Which led the girls to choose her to banish. Appearance Noire is a pale skinned female with very long black hair, reaching her waist its worn up in curled pigtails held with two piece blue and black ribbons. Her bangs are neatly combed, framing her face and she has red eyes. Noire wears a fancy dress consisting of Dark blue, white, red, and small amounts of Gold lining and buttons. The dress part covers a red with black spiked edging tanktop/cloth while the breast part is white, along with the skirt which has black lining on both layers. Behind this is a blue bow. Matching a smaller one worn around her neck attached to a black and white collar. In the center is a gold piece. As Black Heart, Noire's hair has lost a few inches and is worn down with slight curls. It's now bright white in color while her eyes turn a glowing green-blue. Her bangs turn messy, almost resembling Purple Hearts. Her HDD form outfit consist of a black bathing suit like part with the top of the breast and stomach area cut out while it connects around her neck. Her extra color is white/silver. Hyperdimension Neputunia Beginning: The game starts off as Black Heart fights with the other Goddesses, upon realizing that they were getting nowhere they have a talk. Green Heart suggest an alternative solution by exiling one of them as the catalyst to end the long-fought Console war and to take out the strongest as to make the aftermath situation easier later on. Deciding to volunteer Purple Heart its not long before the fight is over and they banish her to the world below Celestia. Other One random scene involves Noire going to Gust for something soothing she could take for her throat. After Gust tells her how easy it is, she ask about the fee. To which Noire calmly remarks: "So you charge your allies too..." and the scene comes to an end until later when she comes to Gust for something to keep her awake now. She mentions she did pass her voice acting audition, but she just got the script and only has until tomorrow to learn all of her lines. Gust promises to try her best to make something, then tells Noire to come back an half hour. After she leaves, Gust is happy she found a good "guinea Pig". Then decides to just mix all of the energy drinks together. Though the smell and color have her a bit.. dizzy it seems, she offers it to Noire who reacts the same. Stating how it seems too weird. While she does trust Gust however, she forces it down quickly as the scene ends. In the next scene, at the hotel room Black Heart is joined by Nisa who asked her if she was at the Planeptune convention from the other day. As she saw someone who looked like her. Noire instantly denies this and claims it was someone else though. Claiming girls who resemble her must be common there. However she accidentally reveals herself when Nisa points out she didn't mention any guitars. After this, she tells Nisa to not tell anyone about this, especially Neptune! As she is sure Neptune would only mock her. Nisa explains she is there every year for security reasons, leaving Noire to be disappointed as she would have liked to go with someone next time. Leaving Nisa to wonder if she has any friends... Later, Nisa and Noire meet up once again. Noire mentions that she's been trying to come up with a battle cry to say after transforming when Nisa informs her she has it wrong. She has to just say the first thing that comes to her. Then surely it'll reach the hearts of others. Noire agrees to this, saying that it sounds right and she leaves. Nisa then nervously admits that she just winged that... Later in the forest, Noire is trying to decide on a catchphrase for herself once more. She goes through six of them before deciding in order to get a really good one, she should transform first. After transforming, Black Heart continues to brainstorm and after the eighth one, she mentions she thinks she is getting on the right track. Back at home, Noire explains that watching a high school anime about a band, she went and bought a guitar. Using her powers as a CPU she managed to get the old/retired factory that would make them back to working. Though she hopes it wont cause a mess. After commenting on its pretty red coloring and pick, she considering making her own unique picks to sell. She begins to practice, already noticing that she managed to nail the opening and ending themes perfectly. She then decides she wishes to start a band, but realizes she lacks bandmates.. however, Noire claims she doesn't need to make friend to form one. Later, Noire is tired and warn out from a convention in town. She wishes to see more cosplayers, after stating the Planeptune conventions are much better. She then notices a girl resembling White Heart, While on one hand its not surprising she thinks that the girl was near identical. However, Noire doubts it really was White Heart. Since while she does like to read, she wouldn't go to a convention... right? she even mentions the book the girl did was seriously horrible! She then list the ways it was bad before explaining that while she isn't a writer, she can tell whats bad and what isn't. With that conclusion, Noire decides it couldn't have been White Heart. Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk-II She and the Hearts fought Magic, but lost against her and were captured. Until she returns, Kei Jinguji is left in charge of Lastation. Black Heart's personality is same in Mk-2. Uni tries not to show her "girly love" to her sister like the others do when they rescued the Hearts, but gave in after seeing how relieved Black Heart was. Powers and Abilities Movelist Tricolor Order: Lace Ribbon Dance: Splendid & Naughty: Impact Law: Drop Crush: Volcano Drive: Desperado: Sealing Bullet: Scatter Orion: Charge shot lv 1: Charge shot lv 2: Charge shot lv 3: ROLE: ACTION: Infinite Slash: Noire take's quick and multiple slashes at the target, followed by slashing it up into the air. She finishes by snapping her finger which hits the target with numerous onscreen slashes. The Black Heart version adds a pillar of light at the end that does extra damage. Item Skills Potion: Hi-Potion: EX Potion: Elixir: Red Potion: Yellow Potion: Blue Potion: Eghedrink: Antidote: Muscle Relaxent: Brave Heart: Heavenly Potion: Quotes *''"You look the same, but you've changed so much."'' *''"Don't make it sound like it's some panty-flashing picnic."'' *''"Go ask someone dumb enough to agree!"'' *''"I'm sure girls dress up like me and carry electric guitars all the time on Planeptune."'' *''"Especially that little brat, Neptune!"'' *''"Oh... I thought I'd have made a comrade to go with... B-but its not like I'm asking you to be my friend..."'' Gallery For more official images see Noire (Images) or Noire (fanart) Trivia *Noire means 'Black' in French. *She is based on the Playstation 3. *Noire in terms of appearance resembles both Azusa from K-On!, and Kooh from Pangya. She even makes references to her near look-alike status to Azusa and it's implied K-On! is the anime she watched to learn how to play the guitar. *Black Heart makes a reference to Sailor Moon by saying, "In the name of Basilicom, I will punish you!" but she deems it not a good catchphrase and continues to think of a better one. *She is the only goddess that doesn't imply that she plays video games. *Noire is one of the only Goddesses whose bust size stays the same in both forms. *In a recent poll, Noire won/came in first place as most popular character in the series, beating Neptune by 158 points and Nepgear by 358 points. *Noire has a tendency of stammering over words when claiming to not want praise or not feeling a certain way about something. *Noire thinks that Blanc's writing is, in her own words, "Seriously, Outrageously, Bad". *By default, it seems that Noire's element of choice is Fire. *Out of the four goddesses, Noire has the third biggest breast size in her HDD state but the second largest in her normal form. *With the exception of Neptune, Noire is the only other goddess that uses a sword in both forms in the first installment of Neptunia. *Black Heart and Purple Heart have interchangeable hairstyles. Noire has pigtails which Purple Heart gains. Neptune wears her hair down, which Black Heart gains. Category:Female character Category:Goddess Category:Lastation residents Category:HDD users Category:Neptunia (original) character Category:Neptunia Mk-2 character Category:Articles containing Japanese language text Category:Female character Category:Goddess Category:Lastation residents Category:HDD users Category:Neptunia (original) character Category:Neptunia Mk-2 character Category:Articles containing Japanese language text